High-low pressure dome type compressors have been known in the prior art. For example, Japanese Patent Kokai Gazette No. (1995)310677 discloses one such compressor in which its casing internal space is divided into a high-and low-level pressure spaces facing each other across a compression mechanism and a drive motor drivingly connected to the compression mechanism is disposed in the high-level pressure space. This type of high-low pressure dome type compressor is provided with an internal discharge pipe for guiding working fluid compressed by the compression mechanism to the high-level pressure space. And, a discharge pipe, through which refrigerant in the high-level pressure space is discharged outside the casing, is connected to the casing. An outflow end of the internal discharge pipe is located in a clearance space defined between the compression mechanism and the drive motor.